Understanding speech in real world situations, require the involvement of the working memory, which has been linked to alpha activity (approximately 6-13 Hz, such as around 10 Hz). As a consequence of harder listening conditions, an increase in alpha activity is seen. With the alpha activity being linked to inhibition of brain activity, an increase in alpha activity is interpreted as a way of suppressing task-irrelevant information/processes in order to better overcome the listening task at hand. The level of alpha activity (specifically a decrease of alpha power peak frequency) that can be generated differs between individuals, but generally decreases with age. This age-related decline in alpha activity together with individual differences might result in subjects being unable to generate enough alpha activity to successfully suppress irrelevant information and thereby overcome difficult listening situations.
Therefore, there is a need to provide a solution that generally increases a listener's ability to understand speech under adverse listening conditions despite the listener's age-related increased difficulty in processing two different auditory percepts (such as noise and speech) simultaneously.
More specifically, there is a need to provide a hearing instrument, such as a hearing aid, and a corresponding method that offers the above advantages.
Still more specifically, there is a need to provide a hearing instrument, such as a hearing aid, and a corresponding method that can be optimized to a specific user.